Catalytic metathesis has transformed chemical synthesis and offers exceptionally efficient pathways for the synthesis of many commercially important chemicals, including but not limited to biologically active molecules, oleochemicals, renewables, fine chemicals, and polymeric materials. There remains an unmet need for improved methods and catalysts for metathesis reactions, for example, in terms of better catalyst stability and/or activity, efficiency and stereoselectivity.